


"I could learn to stop resenting you."

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita braiding Cissie's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I could learn to stop resenting you."

**Author's Note:**

> Pose ref from SenshiStock on Deviantart


End file.
